Innocence
by Yusviracchi
Summary: This innocence, is brilliance. Please don't go away. I need you now./ Meskipun Momoi masih takut terhadap kekuatan Aomine yang terus-menerus bertambah kuat, tapi ia akan selalu ada disisi nya./ "Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, karena itu aku akan selalu ada untuk Dai-chan."/ AoMomo./ Don't like don't read!


Momoi masih tetap memegang data-data analisis _Basketball team _dari Teikō Junior High. Tatapannya tertuju pada pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang tampaknya sedang memaki-maki teman seangkatannya, bahkan _kouhai_-nya sekalipun. Aomine daiki. Nama pria itu. Tak memandang siapa, atau apakah mereka, Aomine kini berbalik dan berjalan ke arah nya, dengan wajah yang murka.

"D-Dai-_chan_."

"Aku lelah."

"Tapi Dai-_chan_, latihannya belum sele−"

"AKU BILANG AKU LELAH, SATSUKI!"

Gadis bersurai _peach _itu terkejut karena dibentak seperti itu oleh sahabat yang sedari kecil selalu bersamanya. Dan dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat, membuat jantung Momoi berdegup kencang karena perkataan Aomine yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Aomine menghela nafas gusar dan berlalu dari hadapan Momoi. Langkah kakinya kini sudah meninggalkan _gym_ Teikō Junior High.

**INNOCENCE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND OTHERS**

Momoi berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dirinya masih gusar karena tingkah Aomine tadi. Bahkan, dirinya saja yang sebagai sahabat kecil Aomine sangat kaget dan enggan lagi bertemu Aomine. Dengan tampangnya yang seperti meledak-ledak dan menyeramkan, ia masih sangat jelas mendengar perkataan Aomine yang tepat di telinganya hingga menggema di _gym _Teikō Junior High.

Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, Momoi langsung mencari Aomine ke sekeliling sekolah dan alhasil nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan pria berambut _navy blue_ itu.

"_Doumo,_ Momoi-_san_."

"Uwaaaah."

Tak disangka, Kuroko Tetsuya−sang _Sixth Phantom Player_− dari _Basketball team _Teikō Junior High kini sedang berjalan di samping Momoi dan tanpa disadari Momoi sekalipun. Bahkan, sapaan Kuroko yang dapat dibilang sangat dingin itu malah mengagetkan Momoi yang tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau berada disini, Tetsu-_kun?_"

"Sejak tadi, kita kan memang selalu pulang bersama?"

Oh ayolah, Kuroko. Bahkan saat ini pun, keberadaanmu sangat tipis.

"A-ah, ya, baiklah."

Momoi kembali dengan sikapnya yang biasa, berjalan berdua dengan Kuroko, dan terus menyusuri trotoar. Dan tidak seperti Momoi Satsuki yang biasanya−yang cerewet dan bersemangat− karena kali ini gadis cantik itu terlihat seperti melamun, terus menunduk selama perjalanannya.

"Apa tentang Aomine-_kun_, Momoi-_san_?"

Momoi menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kuroko. "Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kekuatan Dai-_chan_ semakin berkembang, dengan sangat baik dan tentunya itulah yang membuatku takut akan kekuatan Dai-_chan_. Dai-_chan_ jadi tidak seperti Dai-_chan_ yang aku kenal." Momoi menundukkan kepalanya. Kini ia telah mengeluarkan apa yang telah ia khawatirkan tentang seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Aku tahu, Momoi-_san_. Aomine-_kun_ bahkan pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kekuatannya tak bisa dibatasi, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri." Kuroko berbicara dan menatap Momoi yang masih tertunduk.

Momoi menghela nafas, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Aomine bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan sendiri kekuatannya. Dan kini, seorang Momoi hanya bisa apa? Apakah dirinya hanya akan terus berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan terus melihat Aomine yang terus berkembang−terus-menerus− hingga akhirnya ia menjadi tak terkendali?

Tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan, airmata Momoi kini jatuh.

Tak seperti biasanya saat Momoi yang selalu menghambur ke arah pelukan Kuroko, kini Momoi hanya ingin menyimpan sendiri tangisannya. Membiarkan airmatanya jatuh bukan di bahu Kuroko, kali ini, ia membiarkan airmata nya jatuh bebas ke tanah.

**oXoXoXo**

Pagi Momoi kini di usik oleh Ibunya yang telah memanggil-manggil naamnya dari lantai bawah, tanda sarapan sudah siap.

"Baik, baik _Kaa-san_. Aku akan segera turun."

Momoi menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Ia berniat menggosok giginya terlebih dahulu sebelum memakan _pancake strawberry_ yang dijanjikan Ibunya semalam. Dilihatnya di pantulan kaca, wajahnya kini berantakan. Tak lupa matanya yang berkantung.

Oke.

Dan penyebab mata yang berkantung ini adalah Aomine Daiki. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Momoi semalaman berpikir keras untuk bagaimana cara menghadapi pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Bahkan, ia rela menangisi nasibnya yang sampai takutnya, ia tak dapat bertemu lagi dengan Aomine baik itu dalam kehidupan sehari-hari baik dalam latihan basket.

_Oh, tidak. _Kaa-san_ pasti akan menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi pada mata ku._

Momoi memegang pelan kantung matanya dan melihat dengan jelas matanya yang telah bengkak. Bahkan kini hidungnya masih terlihat merah. Ia lupa untuk mengompres matanya dengan es batu pada malam itu.

"Satsuki, kenapa kau belum turun? _Pancake _mu nanti dingin."

"Sebentar _Kaa-san_, aku sakit perut." Bohongnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Satsuki, aku dan Ayahmu pergi kerja duluan. Jangan lupa saat kau pergi sekolah kunci rumahmu."

_Kesempatan bagus._

"Baik _Kaa-san_." Ujarnya riang.

Ia segera menyikat giginya dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju lantai dasar rumahnya. Beberapa saat ia melihat ke arah garasi, dan melihat letak mobil Ayahnya yang kini sudah naas di garasi nya, tanda Ayahnya dan Ibunya sudah pergi. Ia langsung menuju ruang makan, dimana disitu sudah tersaji _pancake strawberry_ dan susu coklat kesukaannya.

_Tok.. Tok.._

Baru saja ia menyantap beberapa suap _pancake-_nya, pintu rumahnya kini sudah di ketuk seseorang.

_Tok.. Tok.._

"Dasar tamu tidak sabaran, tunggu sebentar."

Momoi masih memakai sandal boneka miliknya dan pakaian tidurnya saat membuka pintu tamu. Takkala, bola matanya membulat sempurna, kala ia melihat wajah malas seorang yang ia rindukan, seorang yang membuat dirinya menangis semalaman. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki? Dan dengan wajah nya yang malas-malasan dan wajah tanpa dosa nya, Aomine melirik ke arah Satsuki.

"Oh ya, _ohayou _Satsuki."

Wajah Aomine tiba-tiba menunjukan bahwa kini ia serius kala tatapannya tertuju pada mata Momoi yang bengkak dan hidungnya yang masih merah. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa gadis itu mengalami demam? Pikirnya.

"Satsuki, ada apa dengan mata mu?"

Mata Satsuki berbinar, tampak seperti ia telah menemukan temuannya. Tapi kini binar itu hilang seketika kala pelupuk mata nya dipenuhi air dan kini air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuknya, menyusuri pipinya dan tampak jelas di mata Aomine.

"O-oi Satsuki, ada apa denganmu?"

"Dai-_chaaaan_." Momoi langsung menghambur ke arah Aomine. Kini isakannya lebih keras daripada tangisan tadi. Tangan Momoi kini melingkar erat di leher Aomine dan tampak tak mau melepaskannya, dan tampak terkunci.

Aomine yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabat kecilnya itu kini hanya menepuk pelan punggung Momoi dengan pelan, berharap tangisan perempuan itu dapat berkurang atau setidaknya, Momoi akan lebih tenang dengan diperlakukannya seperti ini.

**oXoXoXo**

"Mou Dai-_chan _bodoh. Setelah kau memarahiku tanpa sebab, kau langsung menghabiskan _pancake strawberry_-ku? Huuh sebal." Momoi menggembungkan pipi nya, tanda ia kesal pada Aomine. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kemarin memarahinya tanpa sebab, kini pria itu melengos ke dalam karena mencium wangi dari _pancake _dan menyantap habis-habisan jatah sarapan Momoi itu tanpa menyisakan bagian untuknya.

"Aku terlanjur lapar Satsuki," Ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan meminum susu coklat miliknya.

"Jadi, kau belum bercerita tentang matamu bengkak." Lanjutnya.

"Kau ini kelewat bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja ini karena Dai-_chan_!" Ujar Satsuki dengan suara cempreng khas miliknya dan tampang kesalnya. Aomine hanya tertawa renyah melihat reaksi sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak bodoh yang kau kira, tahu! Kau bahkan belum menyebtukan alasanmu menangis karenaku, 'kan?" Tantang Aomine. Ia menyeringai dengan tatapan nakal ke arah Momoi.

"Dasar Dai-_chan_, ya tentu saja karena kemarin kau telah meneriakki ku di depan mataku sendiri. Itu kan membuatku terkejut dan untungnya saja aku tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung karena kaget berlebihan. Kau ini seperti tidak tahu sifatku saja, Dai-_chan_! Aku kan paling anti dengan yang namanya 'dibentak' dan kemarin, kau teman mainku sejak kecil yang sama sekali tak pernah membentakku, dan kemarin kali pertamanya aku dibentak olehmu, tahu!" Cerocos Momoi tanpa jeda.

Gendang telinga Aomine mungkin akan tuli seketika kalau saja Momoi tidak mengecilkan volume suaranya. Walaupun gadis yang didepannya mengobrol tanpa henti, tapi ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan dari perkataan panjang-lebar seorang Momoi Satsuki.

"Oke, oke. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan hingga hal itu membuatmu lebih baik setelah aku memarahimu tanpa sengaja kemarin?" Tanya Aomine.

"Hm apa ya?" Gaya Momoi seperti sedang menimang-nimang dan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan miliknya. "Kau bersikap biasa, kembali latihan, mungkin sudah cukup bagiku." Ujar Momoi sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk nya tepat di depan hidung mancung Aomine.

"Oke oke." Aomine menurunkan jari telunjuk Momoi yang tepat berada di depannya. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Momoi yang putih dan halus, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang agak gelap. Terasa nyaman. Dan menimbulkan Aomine salah tingkah, walau tak jelas penyebabnya.

Momoi yang tak mengerti dengan sikap Aomine hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Tapi aku tak terima."

"Apa maksudmu, Dai-_chan_?"

Aomine terdiam, menghela nafas sejenak, mengangkat telapak tangannya dan tatapannya terdiam disitu, "Aku tak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padaku. Kekuatan ini terus bertambah, seperti semakin mengalir dalam diriku dengan sendirinya, bahkan tak bisa ku hentikan sendiri."

Momoi terdiam, tatapannya menunjukan rasa kasihan pada Aomine.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Dai-_chan_! Aku 'kan selalu ada di sampingmu, jadi kau bisa membicarakannya denganku kapan saja, mungkin aku dapat membantumu!' Ujar Momoi dengan tampang riangnya. Nada nya terlihat percaya diri.

"Hn, _sankyu_. Yang tak ku mengerti kenapa semua orang takut terhadapku? Apa kekuatanku yang telah mengubahku seperti monster?" Tatapan Aomine kini beralih menatap Momoi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti dapat mengendalikannya jika aku membantumu, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ya?" Ujar Momoi sambal mengusap rambut _navy blue_ Aomine, seperti ia sedang menasehati bocah lima tahun yang kehilangan balonnya.

Aomine tersenyum.

_Terima kasih, Satsuki._

**oXoXoXo**

Dan seperti biasa, kali ini latihan rutin di gym Teikō Junior High. Kali ini semua hadir, Aomine sekalipun. Momoi yang melihat keadaan Aomine kini kembali seperti semula sangat senang mendengar bahwa Aomine kembali berlatih.

"2 hari lagi, kita akan menghadapi Meiko Junior High. Jadi bersiaplah, kita telah mencapai final di nasional. Dan ku harap, Aomine akan selalu hadir seperti ini." Ujar Akashi Seijurou, sang kapten dari_ Basketball team_ Teikō Junior High yang kini berdiri di sebelah mantan kapten dari Teikō Junior High, Nijimura Shuuzou.

Dan setelah pengumuman dari Akashi, semuanya kembali bubar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tanda bahwa latihan rutin basket dari Teikō Junior High selesai. Beberapa pemain lain telah menuju ruang ganti mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, kecuali para _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang masih berada di _gym_.

Aomine yang berlari sambil men-_dribble_ bola basket nya dan mencoba melakukan _dunk_ ke arah ring, Midorima yang sedang mencoba _shoot_ jarak jauh andalannya, Kise yang masih memutar-mutar bola nya, Murasakibara yang sedang memakan _maiubo_ miliknya sambil men_-dribble_ bola basket kesana-kemari, Kuroko yang sedang memegang bola entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, dan di pinggir lapangan, Momoi dan Akashi sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daiki sekarang?"

"Dia sudah kembal seperti semula, mungkin waktu itu ia hanya terlalu lelah dan terbawa emosi."

"Aku tahu."

Tatapan Akashi ditujukan kepada seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sedang berada di lapangan. Dan tatapannya berhenti pada sosok Aomine yang sedang melakukan _formless shoot_ dari pinggir lapangan. Akashi mendapatkan sendiri kesimpulan, bahwa bakat Aomine belum berkembang sepenuhnya.

"Daiki memang hebat."

Ucapan Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Momoi.

"Ini hanya setengahnya dari kekuatan Daiki. Lain kali akan lebih hebat, dan akan terus hebat." Pemuda bersurai merah itu berdiri di sebelah kanan Momoi. Tatapannya masih fokus terhadap Aomine yang masih bergerak kesana-kemari men-_dribble_ bola basket nya.

Momoi tahu akan hal itu. Bahkan ia telah mempunyai data bahwa kekuatan Aomine meningkan sebesar 25% dari dua minggu sebelumnya. Itu adalah kemajuan yang sangat cepat. Bahkan, _formless shoot_ nya meningkat drastis dan lebih akurat. Tapi yang Momoi takutkan adalah Aomine yang tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Aomine dan menyerahkan semuanya pada karib kecilnya itu.

"Aku tahu, Akashi-_kun_. Tapi aku yakin, Aomine-_kun_ akan mengendalikannya secara baik." Momoi berkata sambil tersenyum. Tapi, itu bukanlah senyum yang tulus dari hatinya. Jujur saja, ia masih ragu akan senyum yang ia tunjukan di depan Akashi. Masih ada keraguan dalam senyumnya. Bahkan dirinya semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya terhadap data data _basketball team _Teikō Junior High yang kini disimpannya di depan dada nya.

_Aku serahkan itu pada Dai-_chan.

_Aku yakin._

**oXoXoXo**

Manik _pink_ Momoi membelalak kaget dan menampakkan bola matanya mata nya yang bulat sempurna. Data yang ia pegang terjatuh. Kaki nya bergetar kuat.

Skor pertandingan antara Meiko dan Teikō kini terpaut jauh.

Meiko : 20

Teikō : 195

Dan ini adalah kuarter ke-4.

Semua _starter _dari _team basketball_ Teikō Junior High adalah anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan sang kapten Akashi Seijuro. Percaya atau tidak, bahkan Aomine dengan tangannya sendiri telah mencetak angka 90 lebih.

Dan kali ini sebuah _dunk_ yang dihasilkan oleh salah satu _team basketball_ dari Teikō Junior High bernomor punggung 6 dan mengejutkan seisi arena. Dia Aomine Daiki. Bahkan, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang bisa dibilang sebagai orang terdekat dengan Aomine ke-2 dengan Kuroko tak bisa menerka apa yang terjadi. Pria bersurai _baby blue_ yang duduk di bangku cadangan itu membelalakkan matanya.

Dan semula Aomine yang masih bergelantungan di ring lawan kini turun. Ia membalikkan badan dan bersiap kembali ke posisi semula, berjalan ke arah dimana teman-temannya berdiri. Wajahnya menampakkan sebuah aura gelap. Sangat gelap hingga mencekam seisi _gym_ terutama pada para lawannya.

"A-Aomine-_kun_.."

_TEEEEET._

Bunyi tanda pertandingan berakhir kini terdengar di arena tempat diadakannya pertandingan antara Teikō vs Meiko. Skor akhir dimenangkan oleh Teikō, tentu saja dengan nilai 214 dan Meiko 22. Sebagian besar penonton bersorak, untuk kemenangan Teikō dan sisanya yang tak terima dengan kekalahan Meiko.

Bahkan, para punggawa Meiko terlihat sedih dan beberapa diantaranya menumpahkan airmatanya. Terlalu sakit untuk dikenang karena kekalahan di puncak nasional ini. Berbeda dengan para _basketball team _dari Teikō Junior High. Bahkan Kise kini melompat kegirangan karena apa yang telah didapatkannya, Midorima dengan tingkat _tsundere_ nya seperti biasa−membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali memakai perban di tangannya, Murasakibara yang memakan _maiubo_ miliknya karena sudah puas dengan kemenangan yang didapatkannya, Akashi yang menampakkan senyum simpulnya dan Aomine yang kini masih terdiam duduk di bangkunya.

"Hoi Aomine_cchi_, kita kan sudah menang. Ayo kita berpesta!"

"Seharusnya kau senang _nanodayo_."

"Apakah kau akan sedikit berbahagia jika aku membagi _maiubo_ku, Mine_chin_?"

"Aomine-_kun_, _omedeto_."

Aomine masih terdiam di bangku nya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata dari mulutnya. Handuk berwarna biru muda masih tersampir di atas kepalanya, keringatnya bercucuran. Hati kerasnya berkata bahwa lawannya saja yang lemah, mereka sama sekali tak punya usaha! Mereka bodoh! Mereka lemah!

Dan dirinyalah yang benar.

_Yang dapat mengalahkan diriku hanyalah aku sendiri_.

Semua anggota dari _basketball_ _team_ Teikō Junior High sudah kembali ke ruang ganti mereka, dan arena ini sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan Momoi dan Aomine yang masih terdiam di bangku cadangan. Mereka berdua masih belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya.

Aomine tiba-tiba tertawa.

Tawa nya semakin lama, semakin kencang. Menggema seisi ruangan.

Momoi menatapnya dengan membelalakkan matanya.

"D-Dai-_chan_?"

Pandangan seorang Aomine Daiki yang hangat kini menjadi tajam dan berkilat penuh amarah. Ia menyeringai. Ini bukan Aomine Daiki yang Momoi kenal. Bukan Aomine yang pemalas. Bukan Aomine yang selalu menghibur canda tawanya. Bukan pula Aomine dulu menjadi sobat karibnya. Momoi merasa bahwa ada dua kepribadian dalam diri Aomine sekarang.

"Aku tahu Satsuki. Orang yang mampu mengalahkanku adalah diriku sendiri. Mereka lah yang lemah mereka bodoh. Aku kuat, aku tidak lemah dan bodoh seperti mereka bukan?" Ucapannya terdengar menusuk telinga Momoi. Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Momoi. Tatapannya berubah, bibirnya menyeringai.

"Karena itu aku membutuhkanmu, Satsuki."

Raut wajah Momoi menunjukkan ketakuan yang amat, karena hal ini terjadi pada sahabat karibnya. Tangannya bergetar pelan. Tapi ia tahu, yang dibutuhkan Aomine saat ini dan kedepannya adalah dirinya. Seorang Momoi Satsuki, kini membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk tentang seorang Aomine dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Aomine. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langsung tatapan Aomine, tatapan mereka bertemu. Ia menyentuh pelan wajah Aomine, mengusapnya, dan tersenyum.

"Aku tau, Dai-_chan_."

_Aku tahu ini akan terjadi._

_Karena itu aku akan berada didekatmu, Aomine-_kun.

**END**

Author's Note: Haiaiaiai~~ _yatta!I _Akhirnya ini _my first pic _dari _fandom _Kurobas dengan _pair _AoMomo. Yayayayayyyyy! Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya. Maafkan author nista ini yang telah menistakan para _chara_ disini. Oke , aku memang berniat tidak terlalu menonjolkan _romance _disini dan terlalu fokus dengan _friendship_ mereka. Tapi ya~ aku berusaha untuk mengeluarkan perasaan mereka secara tidak langsung. Mungkin sudah cukup sekian bacotan dariku, maafkan apabila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan hehe.. Saran dan masukan aku tunggu~ _Jaa….._


End file.
